Deja Que Te Ame Una Vez
by Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary: Deja que te ame solo una vez para que nos cuentes todo lo que amo solo una vez sabes que mi corazón te amara solo por siempre para ti amor aunque no me quieras como yo.


Deja que te ame solo una vez  
  
  
  
By sakura yolei sora rika  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deja que te ame solo una vez para que nos cuentes todo lo que amo solo una vez sabes que mi corazón te amara solo por siempre para ti amor aunque no me quieras como yo solo exista por que me amas como yo sé cuantos te busque para que te amara solo una vez para amarte yo solo se. Cada amanecer solo sin ti es algo que la vida me traiciona algo que tu corazón nunca lo ah buscado en el mío cada amanecer caerá para darte. Algo de paz en mi interior solo que se buscan las palabras para uno solo a tu alrededor para ti. Solo para. Cada para do solo tu y yo cuando buscare.  
  
Tanto amor si tu no se me amas cada vez que pienso en ti es algo de dolor cuando pienso que tu nunca me amaras cuando yo te diga que te amo.  
  
Amare, solo amare cuando yo te quiera como yo amo solo una vez que me una por ti solo diga que me amas.  
  
Todo que uno solo para ti y yo habrá solo para una vez en la vida se ama solo con tus me cautiva el corazón solamente con tu vos quiero cada que busco yo te amo haber como vez quiero saber demostrar cada vez que me buscas todo cambiara para ti cada vez que me escuchas hablar es como si tus hubiera solo el mundo para ti y yo solo te amo tanto para poder decirte que te amare por la vida eterna que buscas algo que te exprese es algo que buscan palabras algo que solo en la vida se otorgan para ti y yo  
  
Cuando me amas cada tú y yo solamente abro tu corazón para darte un poco del mío  
  
Si tu me amas cada vez que te digo que te amo para que seamos felices para siempre solo un te quiero te expresare tanto que te amo para la vida que explique cada vez que te amo para ver si solo palabras regresaran Ami solo serán cosas del pasado cada vez que me escuches será algo regalado y tu si sueña será algo bien explicado por que cada ve que te amo es solo un reloj que marca horas en mi corazón para después decirte todo lo que te amor en la vida sagrada que te amo solo eso esa es la palabra que buscaba por años solo por eso te quiero te amo dime que solo me quieres  
  
Deja que te ame solo una vez si es que lo prefieres por que sin ti no podré vivir es algo que la vida no tiene sentido sin ti para mí todo eres tú mi vida eres tú y de nadien mas solo tu por favor déjame solo una vez que te ame solo una vez en tu vida ya después dejará eso de los amantes quiero que lo sepa en el mundo que me probaste que me acariciaste que fui tuya una vez pero no me rechaces que es muy cruel por favor déjame amarte solo una vez  
  
Clic -sonó la casettera de hay salió un casete de la música que se escuchaba hace un rato atrás  
  
Bien ahora que tengo en la agenda-tomando unos apuntes que tenia en la mesa de su pieza al observarse se puso azul al ver que estaba atrasada -dios mío estoy atrasadisima y no puedo llegar tarde  
  
En ese momento abre la puerta de la pieza de la chica al encontrase una señora de una muy buena edad al parecer deseaba hablar algo con la joven.  
  
Rika que estas haciendo-le pregunto a su nieta por lo que esta respondió  
  
Me voy, por que estoy atrasada a mi cita-diciendo esto estaba a punto de salir de la pieza asta que su abuela le dijo  
  
Rika si vas a salir trata de llegar temprano por que van a venir visitas y tiene que estar todos en la casa-mencionado esto rika sale y se va  
  
  
  
En ese momento al salir de la casa se pone el personal stereo y pone el casete que estaba escuchando en al anterior caso pero antes de escucharlo empezó a pensar de lo que se trataba esa música, esa canción que trato de decir la cantante en esa música que quería expresar  
  
*como puede una persona escribir esa letra o al menos que ella le haga pasado pero es muy poco menudo que pase eso no lo creo que le pase o si pero a mi no me importa*-haciendo una expresión de que nunca le importo  
  
rika makino edad 17 años en va en preparatoria ya no era la niña que le gustaba que su digimon servia solo para pelear ahora era toda una linda jovencita de facciones muy bonitas delgada, alta, sus ojos se notaban mas lilas, ya no usaba el pelo tomado para ir a la secundaria lo usaba suelto y era simpática algunos les tenia mas confianza a otros no era fría si lo era pero no tanto cuando era chica.  
  
Pero ahora ella no iba a ir a la preparatoria ahora se dirigía al parque al parecer era como una cita por que iba muy bien arreglada con sus pantalones asta las caderas y un bonito peto de solo azul agua y una chaqueta de cuero y unos lentes de sol como morados en eso puso la música y se empezó a escuchar  
  
Deja que te ame solo una vez para poderte amar solo una vez cada vez que sueñes ese momento solo será cuando me ames ese día solo será una sueño para mí y de nadien mas para ti solo una palabra de amor que solo una adiós te diré cuando te marches para siempre que solo abra algo que te detendrá solo seré yo.  
  
Deja que te amo solo una vez para poderte amar déjame que te solo una vez solo que sea la ultima en mi vida solo para ti amor te quiero para la vida solo quiero que me dejes amar solo para que sea algo en inspiración solo para ti y solo para mi solamente déjame que te ame una vez.  
  
Cuando lo veas cada vez te amare y cuando te vea con otra persona que no sea yo y mis lagrimas serán de mi desgracia y desengaño  
  
Y en eso se termina solo la música eso era por que ya había terminado en ese momento nunca lo dudo pero su corazón le avisaba que ya estaba enamorada pero nunca penso que fuera de esa persona la única persona que se lo pudo decir fue a Renamon a su compañera confidente a la que le podía decir todo y ella nunca decirle a los demás.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y en ese momento ya había llegado a su destino que era una pequeña cafetería de la ciudad y al llegar se encontró con takato y este al ver a la chica sonrió y esta a el y rika se sentó y en eso le pregunta  
  
  
  
Para que fue que me invitaste a salir aquí-diciendo esto el chico se puso nervioso  
  
Es que lo que pasa es que tengo un miedo y quiero que tu me ayudes a resolvérmelo es que tú eres mejor amiga que yo en este caso por lo tanto necesito de tu ayuda rika-dijo haciéndole una pequeña referencia para que la chica le pudiera ayudar  
  
Y en que quieres que te ayude en primer lugar de que persona sé trata-por mientras diciendo eso le pidió al camarero un café  
  
Se trata de yuri rika-diciendo esto mas se apeno  
  
Muy bien te ayudare te gusta ella o no-le dijo sacando su celular de su mochila  
  
Si me gusta me fasina-diciendo esto mas se apeno el chico  
  
Ok te ayudare espérame-en ese momento marco a un numero a lo cual el chico se sorprendió mucho  
  
A quien estas llamando rika-le dijo curioso a la chica  
  
Estoy llamando a yuri por que-le menciono tranquilamente y al escuchar la palabra de la chica se le subió los colores y salto el nerviosismo  
  
Aló si hola yuri pudieses venir a la cafetería mayor de la ciudad si puedes muy bien gracias si adios-y en ese momento la chica ya había colgado y en ese momento takato estaba muy mal de rojo necesitaba mucho aire y oxigeno para que se recuperara y en ese momento le dijo a takato  
  
Takato no te preocupes no te va a morder Ok tu relájate y nada pasara-al momento le dijo tomando su café  
  
  
  
Y en ese momento empezó a pasar la hora y empezaba rika a aburrirse a lo cual le dijo takato  
  
  
  
Oye takato yuri le gusta llegar atrasada-le menciono al chico  
  
No pero no te preocupes ya llegara-dijo cuando ella ya había llegado  
  
Hola takato, rika-saludando con su mejor sonrisa  
  
Hola yuri bueno takato necesitaba hablar contigo no es cierto-empujando al tamer para que le digiera pero este estaba más nervioso todavía asta que yuri hablo  
  
Que era lo que me tenían que decir-preguntando por los secretos  
  
Es que te quiero decir que bueno eres una chica... muy bonita... muy tierna... y es que... megustas-le dijo casi arrastras  
  
Que fue lo que dijiste-tratando que se lo repitiera  
  
Es que me gustas mucho desde que teníamos 10 años me gustas mucho-le dijo este casi al gritar  
  
Valla sabes por que tu también me gustas pero nunca pense que tú de mí también  
  
Y en ese momento rika ya se había ido  
  
Y rika-le pregunto a yuri  
  
No lo se-en ese momento takato vio una nota y que se trataba de rika mencionando  
  
que la pasen bien después me cuentan su amiga rika  
  
gracias rika-sonriendole al papel  
  
que pasa takato-preguntandole al chico  
  
no nada solo agradeciéndole a una amiga-diciendo esto beso a yuri a lo cual esta le respondió el beso y se quedaron platicando en la cafetería  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y en ese momento rika estaba caminando con una sonrisa por al ver ayudado a takato en su vida amorosa pero en eso empezó hablar a sí misma de sus cosas  
  
  
  
  
  
ahhh se lo podré decir no se por que pero presiento que no me amara como dice en la letra de la canción no le creo y si no me ama no seria capaz de mirarlo en la cara me moriría por el lo amo lo adoro aria cualquier cosa por el todo si es necesario verle feliz me gustaría que el también me mirara con los mismos ojos de amor que yo a el pero nunca se lo que piensa o como se siente  
  
  
  
espera un momento ese es henry, HENRYYY-al azar la vos no la escucho al parecer esta muy entretenido-ahhh henry  
  
y en ese momento henry no-venia solo venia con una linda chica de pelo café claro largo, muy bonita, educada, carismática todo lo contrario de rika al mirar eso de que se besaban con amor y dulzura y se veía en los ojos que se amaban rika al ver esa escena solo se limito a llorar por que nunca penso no ser correspondida y a eso dijo  
  
Gracias henry aunque me hiciste feliz con mis ilusiones pero como ya ven nadien en genial para ver el futuro que depara-dijo en eso salió corriendo de esa escena y solo al recordar cono esa chica besaba a lo que consideraba su amor y su amigo su vida y su sufrimiento se querían ellos bueno no lo podía culpar el nunca supo que rika quería a henry y ella nunca se lo perdonaría por tonta no decircelo a tiempo.  
  
  
  
Y en ese momento seguía corriendo sin escapatoria no quería ver a nadien y en eso se tropezó con alguien y el chico reacciona antes que rika y al verla la saludo y le dijo  
  
  
  
Hola rika tanto tiempo no lo crees-saludandola  
  
Ryo eres tu-le pregunto la confundida rika  
  
Si soy yo pero que té pasa rika estas llorando que té paso-diciendo esto preocupado por la chica  
  
No nada estoy bien solo es que vi algo que me sorprendió y eso no mas es- trantandole evitar la verdad a ryo  
  
No me mientas té apuesto que viste a henry y a marian y por eso te pusiste a llorar por que tu amabas a henry o me equivoco-sacandole de dudas a la chica a lo cual esta le respondió  
  
Si es verdad pero es que lo quería mucho y lo sigo queriendo-abrazando a ryo para tratar de liberase de ese dolor que tenia en el cuerpo y en el alma  
  
Cálmate rika yo estoy aquí para consolarte-le dijo abrazándola fuerte  
  
Gracias ryo-sonriendole  
  
De nada quieres que te lleve a tu casa-le menciono a lo cual rika le acepto  
  
Ok esta bien  
  
  
  
Y en ese momento rika se sentía muy bien con ryo en ese momento y asta en el caso que casi se estaba olvidando del encuentro de henry y marian y en eso llegan a la casa y en eso lo reciben su madre y su abuela a la pareja  
  
  
  
Hija menos mal que llegas-casi desmayada  
  
Pero que té paso-dijo preocupada  
  
Es que lo que pasa es que nos enteramos que te tendrás que ir al extranjero por que te van hacer un estudio de fotografias-diciendo eso su abuela a rika a lo cual esta se sorprendió no se quería ir pero si era por el futuro de ella aunque le costaba negarlo pero cuando chica no quería saber nada del empleo de modelo pero ahora que ya es una jovencita lo penso mejor y siguió los pasos de sus madre  
  
  
  
Y cuando me tendría que ire-le dijo a la abuela  
  
Mañana por la mañana  
  
Bien entonces no hay problema me ire-lo dijo con tono ya decisivo  
  
Rika-ryo tratando de evitar otro problema  
  
Si dime-le hizo una pregunta  
  
Es que me gustaría irme contigo claro si que es posible que sí tu quisieras- respondienole a la duda que tenia rika  
  
Yo. es que no sé que decir-sintiendose apenada  
  
Que noté de pena claro si es que tu quieres no mas-al escuchar eso su madre y su abuela la dos sonrieron y la madre esta dijo  
  
Claro que rika que sentirá muy bien si un chico como tú la acompañas no crees asi mama-sonriendole a la abuela a lo que esta dijo  
  
Si es buena idea que le acompañe y salga también no lo crees rika- empujandola al lado de ryo  
  
Si es buena idea por que no-dijo media penada  
  
Muy bien entonces vengo por ti para que vallamos al aeropuerto juntos vale- haciendo una pequeña reverencia asta de irse  
  
Se seguro-haciendole otra a el  
  
Asta mañana-antes de irse  
  
Si asta mañana-en eso cerro la puerta y la madre le dijo  
  
Lindo chico a donde lo sacaste rika-sonriendole a eso rika se sonrojo por el comentario de su madre  
  
Nada que té importe-le menciono antes de marcharse  
  
Ahh rika-fue lo ultimo que dijo su madre  
  
  
  
  
  
Y en la pieza de rika  
  
Renamon-llamo a su digimon  
  
Sí rika-respondiendole a rika  
  
Mañana me voy de viaje y quiero que me acompañes-le dio un mando a lo cual la zorra le respondió  
  
Pero rika soy muy grande a donde crees que caiga-haciendoles una pregunta a rika  
  
Muy fácil te pasaras por un perros de hay te ponen a la cabina de atrás y de hay sales si quieres asta que lleguemos al pais-le explico a la zorra a lo cual esta dijo  
  
Bueno como tu digas rika-en eso desapareció  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En el aeropuerto de Japón  
  
  
  
En ese momento estaba rika bestia con el mismo moño que traiga cuando era muy chica, una blusa gitana, una falda y unas botas y ryo estaba vestido con unos pantalones verdes, y una camisa blanca y a lo cual ryo le dijo a rika  
  
  
  
Seguro que quieres ir-le menciono a la chica  
  
Si es la mejor manera de olvidar no lo crees-alocual rika estaba escuchando a la señorita para indicar el vuelo cuando salen  
  
Y a que país vamos-dijo ryo a rika  
  
Nos vamos a nueva York-menciono a ryo y en ese momento la vos de una señorita dijo  
  
a todos los que van a destino a nueva York vallan a sector 9 pasillo 2 gracias  
  
ese es nuestro vuelo ryo-le dijo rika a lo cual ella estaba muy nerviosa  
  
  
  
  
  
Y en eso se marchan a nueva York y en eso rika pasaba todo el tiempo con ryo en la sección de fotografías o en el modelismo en todo eran los mejores amigos y rika sospechaba de la música por que le faltaba un pedazo en esa música era algo como si la controlaran y en eso pasaron los meses los años y de hay pasaron 3 a lo cual rika estaba más bonita desde que tenia los 17 años y ahora tiene 20 años y tomo su carrera de modelo es muy famosa a lo cual los chicos tamer no sabían que rika estaba en otro país a lo cual takato sin querer fue a un kiosco y encontró la portada de una joven que la conocía y se la compro para ver si era cierto o no y se la llevo a todos los jóvenes tamer para que chequearan  
  
  
  
mm haber dice rika makino es la mujer más bella de nueva York y por lo que corre de rumores dicen que es novia de ryo a pensar que los dos a negado ya puesto que solo son dos amigos y dicen que la señorita rika ara una presentación en Japón en esta señala el día 24 de abril-leyendo el párrafo a los tamer  
  
Conque rika es una modelo y yo pensaba que ya no salía con nosotros-dijo kenta  
  
Mm bueno entonces cuando llegue la saludamos-dijo animado takato  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En el aeropuerto de nueva York  
  
  
  
En ese momento estaba rika y ryo sentados para esperar su vuelo a lo cual rika pensaba  
  
  
  
ahh siento como mi corazón late fuertemente por el ahora ya sé a quien amo de verdad y se lo diré pero el que me responderá de seguro que me rechazara si se lo diré por que si no me sintiese más nerviosa de lo que estoy y aquí voy  
  
  
  
oye ryo sabes que te quiero decir algo que desde hace mucho tiempo que note digo-lo dijo apenada  
  
si y que es rika-le menciono  
  
es que quiero decirte que... tu me gu... gustas ryo-y en eso tomas mas valor y se declara por completo-me gustas mucho desde que me consolaste por henry te he querido demasiado yo creía que era una amor fraternal pero ahora ya no es amor verdadera te quiero te amo pero ahora ya no se que lo que pienses de mi  
  
  
  
y en eso ryo le regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas y la abraza y al ver el acto de ryo le corresponde también y en eso ryo le habla  
  
  
  
yo también te quiero mucho rika y nadien pero nadien nos va a separa sabes siempre me as gustado y siempre lo será me entiendes-le dijo con todo el cariño de su corazón a rika  
  
oh ryo eres único gracias-y en ese momento los dos se estaba acercando asta que se dan un hermoso beso y se estaban besando y en eso de la casettera del personal de rika salió el casete y se empezó a escuchar la parte que le faltaba a la canción  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Cuando crees que no hay salvación Escucha tu corazón, que cuando agita una salida espero que sea bien escogida por que cuando sea tarde nadien te dirá que hacer si ya encontraste ese amor deseo con toda su gloria y algún día aprenderás cuando perder y ganar ya sabrás que hacer te doy todo mi amor, es cuando estoy con vos. *  
  
*Deja que te ame solo una vez pero ahora ya será amor ya no será una sueño de que te arrepentirás solo que cuando lo pienses ya será tarde por que si cuando ya te bese serás parte de mi sufrimiento ya lo veras asi lo no negaras y tarde o temprano me amaras mucho mas de lo que pense yo*  
  
  
  
sabes lo que más me gusto de ese parrafo-dijo besándola  
  
no sé cuál es-le pregunto  
  
es que te amo y nunca té dejare-le dijo  
  
gracias por dejarte que te ame solo una vez...  
  
  
  
  
  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´fin``````````````````````  
  
  
  
`N/d/sys/r/r: hola que les puedo decir fue un día de inspiración bueno pense en esa historia cuando escuche una canción y se me ocurrió después voy hacer un fics de cada personaje no se preocupen será muy bueno espero que dejen review por este fics aunque yo sé que no quedo tan bueno que digamos pero es algo con mucho cariño espero que lo lean ^^ no se arrepentirán  
  
  
  
Atte  
  
sakura yolei sora rika  
  
(siyisi) (ruri) 


End file.
